


EC乃世间万物之 卫星！EC

by sonnetqueen



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetqueen/pseuds/sonnetqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>宇宙，人类最后的边疆。这里是……呃……锵锵锵锵~~~~当然是云咩咩的生贺频道啦XDD受星云咩咩点播Sifi主题，急坏一只蹲蒸笼的文科生，不过既然我大EC乃世界万物，卫星EC也能算是Sifi的吧！！！！（如果文中出现有关卫星知识的错误，还请不吝指出T T）</p>
    </blockquote>





	EC乃世间万物之 卫星！EC

**Author's Note:**

> 宇宙，人类最后的边疆。这里是……呃……锵锵锵锵~~~~当然是云咩咩的生贺频道啦XDD受星云咩咩点播Sifi主题，急坏一只蹲蒸笼的文科生，不过既然我大EC乃世界万物，卫星EC也能算是Sifi的吧！！！！（如果文中出现有关卫星知识的错误，还请不吝指出T T）

Erik是一颗卫星。作为一颗民用通讯卫星，从升空的那一天起，他便与那颗巨大的蓝色星体朝夕相对。太空早已不是冷寂的荒原，这儿俨然是热闹的派对，来自世界各国、功用各异的卫星们聚集在一起，至今他与不计其数的卫星相识，他们中有些成了邻居，而更多的却是擦肩而过。

一直以来，他的工作都是严谨细致、一丝不苟，但最近，Erik却渐渐感到有些力不从心——

他的服役寿命即将到头了。

Erik发射于21世纪初年，至今已服务了十余年，像他这样的高轨道同步卫星的寿命一般在10-15年。很快地，他将不再能发出任何的讯息，不再能帮助那颗蓝色星体上的生物（亦是他的造物主）传递快乐、悲伤、喜悦、忧愁……他将和其他那些退役的卫星一样，要么一路下坠，在大气层中燃烧殆尽；要么漫无目的地飘浮，成为无垠太空中的孤魂野鬼。

太空垃圾。

是的，到时他将不再是造物主口中的Erik，而是危害到其他卫星、火箭、宇宙航天器，甚至是宇航员安全的太空垃圾。

想想他最初认识的Emma，那颗闪烁着曼妙银色光辉的Emma，无论她曾经多么美丽迷人，即便没有坠往大气，却也在一次与其他退役卫星的相撞事故中粉身碎骨。

何其可悲？

但是比起孤独地游荡在浩渺的虚空，还不如让我毁灭算了。Erik最近常常这么想。可惜Charles却并不赞同他的意见。

Charles是一颗气象卫星，他比Erik晚来那么几个月，但竟然很快与周围的卫星打成了一片。说实在的，他亲切友好，的确比Erik受欢迎多了。不过Charles似乎独独对除了工作之外少言寡语的Erik另眼相待，从不与其他卫星起口舌之争的他，总爱和Erik来上那么几场小小的辩论。他一旦滔滔不绝起来，蓝色的能源信号灯便以一种舞步般的节奏高频闪烁，比如现在——“不，我的朋友，毁灭不会为你带来平静。”

“况且比起那些军用卫星、灾害监测卫星之类的低轨道卫星，我们这样的同步卫星已经活得够久了，而且我们的未来至少还有其他可能。（注：我查到的数据是，低轨道卫星的使用寿命一般在2-3年，而且好像只有在大气层毁灭一种结果。如果不对还请指出……）

“难道你要我选择在宇宙中孤身游荡？”Erik的能量已经不多，这让他的信号灯变成了微弱的灰绿色。

“不Erik，你忘了么？我也快退役了，到时候我们可以一块儿。相信我，你不会孤身上路。”Charles的能源信号灯依旧散发着让Erik目眩的光芒。多像是他们守望了多年的那颗星球，世间万物都会陶醉在这湛蓝中。

“……好吧，你可以跟我一块儿。”这应该不是个坏主意，Erik这么想。


End file.
